


in which porn gives someone a good idea (for once)

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evelyn try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which porn gives someone a good idea (for once)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapunzariccia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzariccia/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend Molly, who has been lovely and supportive over the past week while I flailed at adulthood like one of those inflatable tube people outside of used car lots.
> 
> It's set in our high school/LARPing/terrible-pornography-shenanigans universe but it's really accessible as a regular high school au and it's PWP anyways, so, HERE IT IS.
> 
> Both characters are 18.

_The woman on the screen kisses the man's back. The camera is pulled out enough to show her breasts. She's checking on her costar, her voice low and gentle._

Evelyn's bedroom door locks. Cullen's doesn't; His parents had it removed after the fourth 'locking the other brother out of our shared room' incident. Evelyn has twice as many siblings as he does but he knows she's never had to share a room.

"Is that a new poster?" He asks, gesturing to a print of Smaug that is probably older than their relationship. Evelyn had gone straight to her dresser as soon as the door was latched, and she gives him a confused look.

"No? I brought it over from the old house," She doesn't point out that he has definitely seen the poster before. Cullen stares determinedly at the snarling dragon to avoid staring at what his girlfriend has in her hands.

_The actress rubs the man's lower abdomen as she fucks him from behind. Her fingers bump the head of his cock; he sobs openly. She peppers his shoulders with kisses and takes him in a loose fist._

They'd picked the dildo together online, but it's different to see it in person. It's translucent and purple, shorter than his own dick and not half as intimidating as most of the others they'd looked at. The embarrassment and lingering shame fade into uncomfortable static as she hooks it into the harness.

"I just want to make sure I've got this right before we get started," Evelyn says, checking the points of connection. She's methodical and careful.

"Right," Cullen mumbles. Evelyn tucks her hair behind her ear as she turns to look at him. She's blushing, but there's determination in her eyes.

"Do you want to take our clothes off now or as part of foreplay?"

It shouldn't be hot when she talks logistics, but it is. She's treating his deepest sexual secret with a dignity he isn't sure it deserves, but it's soothing. God, he loves this girl.

He eyes the strap-on again and nods, mostly to himself.

"Now."

_The woman in this video has tattoos and a lip piercing. She digs her fingernails into the man's thigh and teases him playfully while she fingers him open. He's smiling when the camera moves to his face._

Evelyn sits on her bed, naked except for the harness. Her smile is a little shy as she gestures him over to her.

"On your back, please," She instructs, grabbing the bottle of lube from her bedside table. She situates herself between his legs, spreading them just enough to accommodate her.

"Ready?" She asks, and he nods, takes a deep breath.

She kisses his cock and his whole body jerks.

"Relax, sweetheart. I've got you."

Thick, syrupy warmth bubbles into Cullen's stomach. This is what he wanted.

The slicked fingers are gentle and slow as she coaxes him open. It doesn't hurt, and when she brushes his prostate, every noise the men made in the videos makes visceral sense.

_Amateurs with wedding rings who hold hands while they fuck this time. The wife giggles into her husband's neck and he jolts with every rough thrust._

Cullen is leaking steadily by the time Evelyn finally slides in. She's been alternating sucking his cock and grabbing the lube for what feels like hours. He's ready, he's out of his head with how much he wants this.

"Hey. Look at me," She says softly, and he opens his eyes. "Doing okay?"

He nods, but she waits until he forces out the verbal 'yes' before she really gets started. She's awkward with the newness of it, but doing it face to face pushes his aching cock against her stomach. He's desperate before she even settles into a rhythm.

She gets a hand on him the moment the word 'please' is out of his mouth. He comes instantly, gasping and arching as it washes over him in waves.

_His favorite videos all include the aftercare, the cuddling. The taboo doesn't do it for him; the intimacy does._

Evelyn has a towel and a bottle of water waiting for him.


End file.
